


Greedy

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Greedy

"You know full well how I deal with traitors, Carlos," you heard Baekhyun drawl, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his lighter. "You _know_ I have no tolerance for betrayal. Of _any_ sort."

Casually, he lit the cigar between his teeth, before taking a deep drag.

Standing up from where he was seated, he walked over to where Carlos was, being held captive by Chanyeol and Kai, who each had a restraining arm around the traitor.

Every step of his new Italian leather shoes upon the marble floor made a noise that echoed through out the hall, where rest of Baekhyun's brothers stood in the shadows.

Watching.

"P-please, _please_ forgive me, Boss," Carlos begged, tears running down his battered face, mixing with the blood on his cheeks that was oozing from the multiple wounds Kai and Chanyeol had inflicted upon him before bringing him here before their leader. "I didn't mean to get on your bad side-"

"Oh?" Baekhyun asked, the menacing tone in his voice sending a shiver down your spine. "So you're saying that you _didn't mean_ to embezzle ten million dollars from my bank account? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I...I..." he stuttered.

And that was when Baekhyun lost his patience.

He withdrew his gun from the inner pocket of his custom-made Armani blazer, and pointed the barrel straight at Carlos' forehead.

You couldn't suppress a smirk as you recognized the weapon in his hand. A Smith and Wesson magnum that you had gifted to him.

"Any last words?" Baekhyun asked him, taking another deep drag from his cigar, before exhaling the smoke in a puff, directed right at Carlos' pitiable face.

Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but began coughing from the smoke, and Baekhyun laughed, pulling the trigger.

The shot rang out and blood spattered from Carlos' head, his body slumping to the floor between Kai and Chanyeol, the neat bullet hole in the centre of his forehead oozing crimson all over the marble floor.

"Let the dogs have his body," Baekhyun dictated to Kai, as he walked toward where you stood, his gaze turning from stony to salacious when his eyes met yours.

Taking your hand, he led you to his bedroom. You followed him, because you knew what he wanted.

Once you were safely enclosed within the confines of his room, he brought his lips crashing down upon yours.

It was a savage, ferocious kiss, its force bruising your lips, making them sting.

"Dress. _Off,"_ he commanded, the moment your mouths parted and your hands began to fiddle with the zipper at your back.

But Baekhyun's temper had already been tested by Carlos tonight, and he wasn't sure let a little zipper come in the way of what he wanted most.

_You._

With agitated hands, he grasped the fabric of your dress, tearing it into halves, all the way from chest to hem. You gasped at the display of his raw strength, stunned as he freed you of the scraps of what had been a very expensive dress.

Beneath it, you were wearing his favourite lingerie set. A black lace balconette bra that hugged your breasts perfectly, making them appear perkier, the see through lace barely concealing what lay beneath. It was accompanied by a matching black thong, so tiny that it was just a sliver of lace concealing your modesty.

Other than the lingerie set, wrapped snug around your thigh, was a gun holster, where you had your Beretta pistol resting against you. You always liked to be armed.

Baekhyun pulled away from you, his eyes running all over your form, watching you like a predator stalked its prey, while you freed your hair from its bun, letting it tumble down your back.

"You know," he said, cocking his brow. "Sometimes I get jealous of that gun," he said pointing at the weapon at your thigh. "It gets to touch you more than me."

You felt a jolt of thrill run down your spine at his words. Moving closer to him, you reached out and palmed the growing bulge in his pants. "But, Daddy," you pouted, "I only wear it because it was a gift from _you."_

He smirked, before sitting down on the foot of the bed, beckoning you to sit in his lap with a curl of his fingers.

You complied, crawling into his lap, straddling him, while he pulled you into another ravenous kiss. Fingers knitting into his hair, you let him slant his mouth over yours, his tongue meeting yours.

"You wore this for me, didn't you?" he asked, pressing his cheek against the lace of your bra, when you broke away from him. Gasping, you grinned at him, before giving him a wink.

"I knew that this was your favourite," you cooed.

Just about then, Baekhyun, quick as lightning, pulled your gun out of your thigh holster and pressed the barrel of the gun beneath your chin.

You weren't afraid, because you knew that he'd _never_ harm you. Instead, you welcomed the cool kiss of the metal against your skin.

Seeing how unaffected you were, even when you had a gun pointed beneath your chin, Baekhyun chuckled. "My princess has grown bold."

He pressed his thigh into the space between your legs. Against you.

At that, you shuddered, grinding almost involuntarily onto his thigh. Seeking whatever little bit of friction you could get.

Catching on to what you wanted, Baekhyun pressed the barrel of your gun deeper into your skin. "Go on," he said. "Take what you need."

Placing your arms around his neck, you began to rub against his thigh. The soaked lace of your panties, along with the fabric of his trousers provided a tantalizing friction. Right against your most sensitive area. And it felt so _good._

 _"Daddy..."_ you moaned, shutting your eyes and pressing yourself into his thigh more vigorously, seeking relief.

Baekhyun was kissing along your neck, biting marks into your skin, one arm wrapped around your waist to guide your movements as you shamelessly rode his thigh, staining his custom-made Armani trousers with your juices, too lost in your own pleasure to care.

"Harder, princess," he encouraged you, nudging you with the barrel of your gun. Flexing his thigh, he pressed it harder against you.

You let out a whine, letting your head fall back as you rubbed yourself against the rigid muscle, seeking your release.

With the way your lips were parted and the way you were breathing, he knew you were close.

Just before you were about to careen off the edge, he tossed your gun aside and grasped your hips, stilling them.

You opened your eyes and whined quietly, as you felt the build-up to your climax dissolve, returning to a dull ache in your core.

"I _know,_ princess," he said, stroking your cheek. "But you made quite a mess of Daddy's pants," he gestured to the glistening trail of your juices that had soaked his trousers. You blushed. "Now get on your knees and take me in your mouth. Make _me_ feel good."

Ever his obedient girl, you got down on your knees, before setting to work on undoing his pants.

Once he was free before you, you took him in your hand. He felt hot and throbbing in your palm, skin flushed red and a few drops of his arousal beading at the tip.

Raising your eyes to meet his, you engulfed him in your mouth.

 _"That's_ my good girl," he groaned above you, and you felt heat pool in your panties at the sound of his voice.

Hungrily, you took him deeper into your mouth, ever eager to please him. You took him in until the tip of his length hit the back of your throat.

 _"Fuck yeah..."_ he sighed, while you began to bob your head along him, your hand massaging whatever you couldn't take in.

Hollowing out your cheeks, you ran your tongue all along his heated flesh, tracing every vein and every ridge.

Baekhyun, above you, was grunting, his hand fisting your hair by the roots, as he gently rocked into your mouth.

Your jaw had begun to ache and your eyes were watering, yet you kept on going, anxious to please him.

"Such a greedy girl," he sighed, when you began to massage his balls gently with your free hand.   
_"Always_ wanting to please her Daddy..."

You hummed around him, squeezing your own thighs together, almost uncomfortably aware of how the soaked-through lace was sticking to your folds.

Baekhyun noticed this and pulled out of your mouth with an audible 'pop.'

You looked up at him with doe-eyed curiosity and he just smirked.

 _"Bed,"_ he said. "On your hands and knees."

You scrambled to the bed, and he chuckled at your enthusiasm.

Postioning yourself like he had asked, you raised your ass up at him.

Inviting him.

You heard the rustling of cloth, as he rid himself of his trousers, before he grasped your hips roughly.

He ran a hand through your folds, testing your wetness.

"Really, princess," he mused. "Sucking me off made you _this_ wet?"

You nodded, letting out an impatient whine.

"Well," he said, pushing the fabric pf your thong to the side. "Let's not keep you waiting any longer."

And with that, he sank into you.

All the way in.

 _"Daddy!"_ you cried out.

"So tight," he grunted, his head dropping against your back.

Grip on your hips tightening, he reared back, withdrawing till the tip, before surging back in.

You moaned and your hands clenched at the sheets beneath you while Baekhyun began to rut into you with a brutal, barbarous rhythm.

It felt so good, being taken by him like this. You loved relinquishing _every_ last bit of control to him, allowing him to do with you as he pleased.

You felt so _full,_ stretched to the brim, surges of fiery pleasure shooting through your blood with every thrust he made.

"Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy...."_ you moaned, your eyes rolling back into your head.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him, pressing his cheel against yours.

 _"That's_ it, sweetness," he breathed, his hand sneaking into your folds to rub tight circles into your aching clit. Your back arched against his chest.

"Come for me. _Now."_

His rasped instruction is what finished you and with a loud cry, you shattered, coming undone in his arms.

Heat and light burst through you, and Baekhyun fucked you right through your orgasm, chasing his own release.

With a deep sigh of your name, he spilled within you, pouring into your spasming walls.

Unable to hold yourself up any longer, you fell on the bed, gasping.

Baekhyun turned you over onto your back and pressed a kiss to your lips.

"I love you, princess," you heard him say, right before you fell asleep.

 


End file.
